Breaking Old Habits
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: Sean has to continue his life in Wasaga Beach. he starts back to a new school. Will he find love with this certain someone or will he keep Emma on his mind as his on and only love? R&R to find out! Please just read. my summaries suck...
1. Default Chapter

**Hey! I got this idea last night while watching the Degrassi Marathon. It will get better but my first few chapters might not be as great...I have a problem with getting off to a good start.lol. Thankyou that have reviewed to my other story " What happened To Us" I should have the sequeal out soon! Well please enjoy this!!**

**Breaking Old Habits.**

As he layed there starring at his ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin round and round he wondered why he even considered moving back to this place. Sure now he was getting somewhat of a home cooked meal and he didn't have to worry about going to the market once a week or doing his laundry,even keeping up his student welfare. His life was getting better. It wasn't the same though. He missed everyone and everything at Degrassi. He was getting homesick and he was at home. Was that possible? His mom now cooked him meals and did his laundry. She cleans after him and does so much other stuff for him that nobody has ever did for him. It wasn't right...it wasn't his life. He wanted to go back so much, but he knew that couldn't atleast not right now...

Now he got to ride his motorbike on the beach and ride a jetski anytime he wanted to. You could say he had a really good life compared to what he has been through in the past. Something was missing though. He broke it with Ellie just last night so that wasn't it, Jay well of course was his best friend so he missed him, but that wasn't it. Sean knew what it was though. It was Emma. His Emma. His precious Emma. She was the only one who understood him the way he wanted to be unserstood. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. She loved him with her whole heart and the same with him for her. He could be himself around her and she would love that. Well he was himself everywhere but he was way different around Emma. Now he has talked to her a few times since he moved back here. They would talk about movies,music,clothes,games,people,highschool. It was just like old times before all the Drama stepped in and ruined everything for everyone.

Sean continued to stare. He guessed because there was nothing else better to do. Outside was a huge Thunderstorm and he didn't feel like going into the other room to chit chat with his parents. Everytime he tried that thet always brought up how their son was a hero and that shooting was what brought them back together. It was to painful for him. It brought back the memory from when the trigger went off and he felt something hot pore onto his hand. That memory was terrible and he wasn't going to discuss that with his parents nobody for that matter. He continued to stare even more. Tomorrow was Monday which meant that he had to start back at a new school called Wasaga High. It must be new because it wasn't here when he used to live here. He wasn't nervous or scared he just didn't want to go. He knew that when he first walks onto campus he won't be able to go right to Jay or see Emma walking in the hallways. He won't be able to see Mr. Simpson or anyone. There wasn't going to be Media Immersions or Shop Class. Nothing was going to be the same... it was going to be all different and he was going to be known as the boy who was knew all over again. This sucked. Completly Sucked.

He closed his eyes. It seemed that these days Sean got alot of sleep and less of partying. He hadn't partied since he moved back. He just slept alot. On sunny days he would try to work on his motorcycle, but then again that brought back memories. He would take a walk on the beach that would also bring back memories. So he would sleep. He would go to bed early and wake up very late. He didn't care that his parents wanted to spend time with him or whatever. He just wanted to stay in his room and stare at the ceiling and sleep. As he layed there with his eyes closed he listened to the thunderstorm outside. The rain would hit the roof of the house causing a loud rythem,the thunder would rore and the lightning would make no sound and it seemed like it was peace on earth. He loved to listen to these storms. It always cleared his mind and helped him to think way better. He loved them. Absolutly loved them.

XxX

**Ok so its a little short. I will have them longer I promise! Please read and review to tell me what you think! Remember it will get better!!**


	2. starting all over ägain

Part 2- **؆ ****starting all over again. ****モ**

**Thankyou for the reviews. I loved them! Anyways, i have a writers block. Stupid I know. I know where i want to go with the story, but I cant figure out how to get there. So im truely sorry if some of the first chapters aren't that good. It will get better though!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**XxX**

Sean walked to school the next day. He didn't feel like driving his motorcycle, he was way to tired to drive. All night long he was tossing and turning in bed.. Then when he did get to sleep, it was time to get up.

He arrived to Wasaga High in just mintues. As he was walking onto the campus he was starring at the place. This was way different than Degrassi. Degrassi had color,this place had brown beat up brick walls with graffiti. Degrassi had clear windows that were clean. This place had black dirty windows with black bars over the top windows. Degrassi had picnic tables outside, this place didn't. Degrassi had green grass and a ravigne. This place barely had any grass and no ravigne.

Sean kept on walking till he reached the inside. On the inside of the building the lockers looked like they were a dirty orange color. Some were beat up, some were okay. The walls looked like they used to be white, but it must have faded along time ago.As he walked down the halls he saw students making out,talking,yelling,gossiping...do just what everyone at Degrassi did. The students looked like well sluts. The girls he was seeing were wearing mini short skirts with really tight strapless shirts, boots up to their knees and dark make up. The guys looked like pimps. They were wearing really baggy pants and were sagging with a single wifebeater. Sean glanced at himself. He was wearing somewhat of baggy pants,a wifebeater with a black hoodie over it. He looked nothing like the guys at this school. He started back walking and looking for the office. Sean kept on walking and looking around not really paying that much attention to what he was doing when it happened.

" Ouch!" this girl said.

Sean had snapped back into realality when he realized that he had just rammed into some girl and now she was on the ground.

" Oh...sorry." he said. " here let me help you up."

Sean helped her up. When she was back to standing, he got a good look at her. She was nothing like the other girls here. She was wearing blue jean low rides with a white tanktop. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had on black flip flops. Her hair was solid brown and she was so good looking. Her face kind of resembled Emma in a way.

" Get a good look of me now...you'll never be able to see it again." she said in a snobby sort of tone.

" Huh? Oh sorry I was just...are you ok?" he asked hoping to change the subject. She ovbiously didn't want guys looking at her body like that, but how could they not. She was absolutly hot.

She rolled her eyes. " Whatever."

Sean smirked. This girl had an attitude and he liked it. He could tell this girl wasn't the kind of girl you would take advantage of walk all over. She also wasn't the kind of girl who would dress like a complete slut and sell herself to guys. She looked like she was her own self and nobody was going to change that.

She started to walk and Sean joined her. " So whats your name?" he asked.

" Jessica, Jessica Smith. What about you?" she replied.

" Sean, Sean Cameron." he stopped a second and thought. That name sounded real familar....but where?

She stopped once she noticed that he wasn't beside her anymore. " Are you coming or what?" she asked.

They started walking once more. When they stopped he noticed that she took him right to the office." Here you go. i hope I helped." she said.

" how did you know?" he asked.

" You look nothing like the assholes here, so I figured you were new and I guess that I was right." she replied.Then walked away.

XxX

**Well there it was...try to remember some things in tis chapter. You'll need some info for the later chapters. Well i hope you liked. I didn't really care for it. i know its still short but it'll get longer!**

**㦢****ۑ****ӤӤӤӤ**


	3. Seeing ur face again

1Part 3

OK im sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been very busy lately and this is the first time I have been on my comp in awhile...so I hope you enjoy!!!

XxX

Sean watched as Jessica walked down the hall. Her walk was so amazing yet so familiar. She reminded him of someone he knew back home, but he just couldn't think of the person. As Sean starred into space where Jessica had just turned the corner of the hallway, a lady spoke to him.

" Excuse me? Can I help you?"

" Huh? Oh sorry. I'm new here and I need my schedule." Sean said.

" name."

" Sean. Sean Cameron."

" Grade?"

" 10th" he responded a bit nervous.

" Oh yes you're the transfer for Toronto." the lady said. " Your home room teacher is Mr. Kimble walk down this hall, make a left and it's the forth door on the right. School here starts at 8:45 and ends at 3:30. Your lunch time is at noon and ends a half past noon." she said while handing him the schedule.

Sean took the schedule and looked at it. All of his classes were different and it looked like he was going to be behind in all of them. He started to walk down the hall towards his home room. As he walked down the hall he started to think back to when he had first started the second time at Degrassi. Even though he had spent time there the year before, he still didn't want to start all over again.

**Flash back**

" **Thanks for the ride" He had said to Tracker as they pulled into the Degrassi parking lot.**

**As Sean walked to the front desk they told him everywhere he needed go and when to be at certain places at certain times. Sean walked down the hall and to the door of his new home room. The door was open revealing a man talking about something he couldn't quite hear. **

" **Class everyone settle down. We have a new student. He was here with us for awhile last year before he transferred over to Wasaga Beach. Sean Cameron." that's when he noticed her, sitting there listening to every word the teacher was saying. " Sean, would you like to share a little about yourself? Mr. Simpson asked.**

" **No." he simply had responded.**

" **Ok then well take your seat and maybe when you get settled in, you can share then with us." Mr. Simpson had once again said.**

**End of Flash Back**

Sean smiled. He was such a 'bad boy' back then. He was only in grade 7 and he thought the world was out to get him.

Sean had arrived at the door that would be his new home room for the year. When he knocked on the door a tall broad man with no hair on his head opened the foor.

" yes?" he said.

" I'm the new student...Sean Cameron."

"Oh well in that case come in."

Sean walked into the classroom. On the inside of it was all pale white. The desk's looked old and the board looked like it had permanent spit balls on it. This looked nothing like Degrassi.

" Class we have a new student." Mr. Kimble said. " Erm...his name is" he paused and looked at Sean. " Son, what did you say your name was again?" he asked.

" Sean Cameron"

" Oh yes. Sean Cameron." he said to the class." Please tell us alittle about yourself." he said again glancing at Sean.

Sean looked at the class and responded," Don't mess with me and I probably wont mess with you."

As Sean looked around the room he saw her. Jessica was sitting there in the back talking to one of her friends when she noticed that he was in there she stopped talking and listened to what he had to say.

"Ok well Sean thank you and please take your seat right there in the back beside Jessica."

She smiled and he went to sit down.


End file.
